Acronyms
Warning: This topic discusses acronyms which contain vulgar language. Discretion advised. 'Initialisms' An initialism is a string of letters in which each letter represents the first letter of a word that, when strung together in the order of the letters' arrangement in the acronym, forms a message or a meaningful phrase. Initialisms are an integral and legendary part of Bungie lore. They are in prolific use everywhere from the Bungie.net forums to Bungie video games. Initialisms may be used as an Easter Egg to encode a secret message known only to Bungie staff, as shorthand to convey a frequently used term, or may be used as a way to bypass the Bungie.net profanity filter without breaking the rules and without actually saying the obscene word. 'Initialisms' on Bungie.net The following initialisms are (or have been) in heavy use on the Bungie.net forums: *'AR': Assault Rifle *'AR': AdjutantReflex *'AotCR': Assault on the Control Room (Level in Halo 1) *'BADBMOTF': But A Dog Beat Me Over The Fence *'BK': Bad Kid (originally a derisive insult used in professional gaming circles, it came into use on the forums to sidestep restrictions on the term "noob." The term and the acronym have both since been banned from any use on the forums) *'BR': Battle Rifle *'BTW': By The Way *'DMR': Designated Marksman Rifle *'FFA': Free-For-All (May refer either to non-team gametypes in Halo or to an off-topic online forum) *'FFS: '''For -blam!- Sake *'FTL': For The Loss (created subsequently as a retort to FTW) *'FTW': For The Win *'GB2/B/': Get Back to /b/ (4chan.org) *'GBITH3F': Get Back in the Halo 3 Forum *'GDIAF: Go Die In A Fire *'''GOTY: Game of the Year *'GTFO': Get The -blam!- Out *'GTHO': Get The Hell Out *'H1, H2, H3, HR, H:PC, H2:PC, H2V' or H:CE: Halo 1, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Reach, Halo PC, Halo 2 PC, Halo 2 Vista, or Halo: Combat Evolved (sometimes also Halo: Custom Edition) *'HA': The Human Alliance, High Alliance, or Heretic Alliance OTK: Owners of The Katana. All of these are Groups on Bungie.net *'I <3 U': I Love You *'IDC': I Don't Care *'IDGAF': I Don't Give A -blam!- *'IDK': I Don't Know *'IIRC': If I Recall Correctly *'IMO' or IMHO: In My Opinion or In My Humble Opinion *'ILB': I Love Bees *'ITP': In This Post *'ITT': In This Thread *'IWHBYD': I Would Have Been Your Daddy (the name of a skull in Halo 2). Also the first part of a line by Sgt Johnson in the Halo 1 level 'Assault on the Control Room'. The rest of the line is 'but the dog beat me over the fence!' *'LMAO': Laugh My Ass Off *'LOL': Laugh Out Loud *'MLG': Major League Gaming (may also refer to a custom gametype that follows major league gaming rules). *'MM': Matchmaking (usually referring to Halo 2 or Halo 3) *'MP': Multi-player *'NAR': New AdjutantReflex *'NO U': (pseudo-acronym) No You *'O RLY': (pseudo-acronym) Oh Really *'OMGWTFBBQ': Oh My God, What the -blam!-, Barbeque (usually, literally "BBQ," rather than barbeque.) *'OAR': Old AdjutantReflex *'PL': Plasma Launcher *'PP': Plasma Pistol *'PR': Plasma Repeater *'QFT': Quoted For Truth *'QSYCE': Quoted So You Can't Edit (used when a poster makes a grammatical, spelling, or other error) *'ROFL': Roll On Floor Laughing *'SRSLY': (abbreviation) Seriously *'STFU': Shut The -blam!- Up *'TSHGTBC-AS': The Skulls Have Got To Be Cracked - And Soon (a very popular thread in the Halo 2 forum) *'T4R': Title for Reference - Used so an OP won't have to repete the title. *'WE' or W/E: Whatever *'WTF': What The -blam!- *'WTH': What The Hell Initialisms in Bungie games and Bungie Lore Initialisms (Game) Meaning (Confirmation by Bungie Status) *'DMUKYA' (Marathon) Don't Make Us Kick Your Ass (Confirmed) *'MBIBTYB' (Marathon 2) My Bob Is Bigger Than Your Bob (Confirmed) *'TBWSAF' (Marathon Infinity and Trilogy) Trick Bitch Whore Slut Ass Fucker (Confirmed) *'WACCSMD' (Myth) Warcraft And Command & Conquer, Suck My Dick (Confirmed) *'MRTEFCFY' (Myth Soundtrack) *'TATRTSTS' (Myth II) Total Annihilation True Real Time Strategy Totally Sucks (Confirmed) *'WUBNMH' (Myth II Soundtrack) What's Up, Bitch? Not Much, Holmes (Confirmed) *'SPMLOAS' (Myth Total Codex) Single-Player Myth, Loads (or Lots) Of Additional Shit (Unconfirmed) *'YYMMDBATC' (Myth TC Soundtrack) Yummy, Yummy, Munchy, Munchy, Dwarven Bones Are Tasty Crunchy (Confirmed) *'ABTFIPASO5' (Halo (GotY)) *'SABABWL' (Halo Soundtrack) Shiny and bumpy and bursting with love (Unconfirmed) *'ILWNL' (Halo PC) I Love Winning, Not Losing (Unconfirmed) *'JNAMSFTFY' (Halo 2) *'EGATFIBGBCSIMAW' (Halo 2 Soundtrack Vol 1) Envy, Grunt Birthday Party, Assassins, Thunderstorm, Famine, I Would Have Samuel vandale (Unconfirmed) *1) * *'SIOHBOY' (Halo 2 In-game credits) Sid, I'm Only Here Because Of You (Unconfirmed) *'TOFTMTWCLMB' (Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack) *'TUE' (Halo 2 Codex)The Ultimate Egg (Confirmed) *'HAISTCWITDO' (Halo 2 Soundtrack Vol 2) *'BMDWATBATWMC' (Halo Graphic Novel) *'SLMCWMYOW' (Halo 3) So Long, Master Chief Will Miss Your Owning Ways. (Unconfirmed) *'JLTLEBLC' (Halo 3 Limited Edition) *'WWYANOFAWD' (Halo 3 Legendary Edition) *'TGAWAFAL' (Halo 3 Soundtrack) *'HGTN '(Halo 4) Category:Bungie Lore Category:Bungie Community Category:All Pages